


That Moment When Your Arm Becomes A Super Magnet

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Or not, Please read, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, could be read as platonic, i just cant tag well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's no secret that cars contain magnets inside of them, everyone knows that. Except for Bucky, who is still trying to catch up with the current times, and he soon learns this fact the hard way.Or where Bucky is accidentally dragged around Brooklyn because his arm is magnetic and Steve has to help him get unstuck.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	That Moment When Your Arm Becomes A Super Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this Tumblr post where Bucky gets stuck to a car because it has a magnet that his arm is attracted to, and then Steve had to chase after him. It was a few hours ago and now I can't find it, so if you know who made it let me know.
> 
> Also, I did actual research for this, so please be thankful.

It’s no secret that magnets are used in a lot of things, more things than you may think. Speakers, vacuums, toys, even your cabinet door uses magnet. Another thing that uses a lot of magnets, are cars. Cars use magnets in many different ways. Modern cars use it to alert you if your car door isn't shut properly, or if your seat belt isn't buckled correctly, and help you break quicker. Some cars have a utility called a car roof application, or a "taxi magnet", which get's its name from the iconic yellow taxi you see speeding through New York City, trying to transport some of the city's 8.6 million people. 

Now, it's common knowledge that those yellow taxis are going out of business, but you do see them from time to time.

And unfortunately, Bucky Barnes had to walk past one at the wrong time.

It was a normal day in Brooklyn. Steve wanted to take Bucky to walk around the borough, so he could see the many changes it had endured. Steve took him to Coney Island, Brooklyn's Botanic Garden, which he feared Bucky would find boring, though actually enjoyed, the New York Aquarium, and then they would finish walking across the Brooklyn Bridge.

They walked side by side, keeping their heads down in hope of no one recognizing them, Bucky keeping his hands in his pockets to avoid anyone seeing his metal hand. Steve pointed towards a bench a few feet ahead of them and asked Bucky if he wanted rest for a moment. Bucky agreed and walked towards the bench to sit down.

"So, how was it getting to see Brooklyn for the first time in 70 years?" Steve asked him.

Bucky smiled. "It's nice. It's definitely different than when I last saw it, but still feels like home, you know?"

"I do. Sometimes I wonder if I could just move here instead of the Compound. Buy a little apartment. You'd come too, of course."

The traffic had stopped. A yellow taxi cab a few lanes over had stopped near them.

"Just like old times, eh Stevie?" Bucky said, nudging his shoulder.

Slowly, the cars started moving slightly, moving about five feet from where they originally were. Bucky felt a slight tug at his left arm, but decided to ignore, considering it was a metal arm and it was going to act weird sometimes.

Steve smiled thoughtfully and looked at Bucky. "Yeah, it would be. Give some normalcy to our lives."

Bucky laughed. "Does it look like I could live normally?" He lifted his metal arm, which was feeling surprisingly heavy, and waved it in Steve's face.

"Put your hand down, Buck, don't want you getting us any unnecessary attention." Steve laughed as he gently pushed Buck'y hand down.

Suddenly, the traffic in front of them was moving, quite quickly for cars had been sitting for a while, and they wouldn't have paid any attention to it, if it hadn't been for the fact that Bucky had practically thrown in the air, straight for a yellow taxi cab. 

"Bucky!" Steve called after him, but it was too late, Bucky was already speeding down the I-278, stuck to the top of a taxi.

It was a miracle that Bucky hadn't been knocked out as his entire body slammed into the car going at least 70 miles per hour. He gracefully was able crouch atop the car, almost his entire left arm stuck to the big magnet on top of the car. He tried slamming his foot on the car, trying to grab the drivers attention, but the driver seemed completely oblivious to the super soldier stuck to the top of his car. 

Meanwhile, Steve was sprinting down the Brooklyn Bridge, trying to keep up with the taxi that had whisked Bucky away. Normally, Steve could run pretty fast, but with trying to find Bucky among the six lanes of cars, it was becoming quite the challenge. Thankfully, the cars had seemed to make a stop, which made looking much, much easier. A few moments later, he had found Bucky on top of a taxi, frantically pulling at his arm and trying to break free.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, getting his attention as he darted across the cars, hoping they wouldn't start moving. 

Unfortunately, they did start moving, right as Steve was two lanes away from the car.

'How do they start moving so quickly?' Steve thought as he proceeded to sprint after the car again.

Once level with hood of the car next to him, he swiftly slid across it and landed on the other side of it, barely avoiding getting hit by the car next to it. He yelled an apology to the angry driver and looked back to where the taxi was still driving with Bucky on top of it. He took off again, moving faster than the traffic-slowed cars were moving. 

Slowly, Steve caught up with the car, almost right behind it. 

"Took you long enough!" Bucky yelled at him, still tugging at his arm.

Before Steve could answer him, the taxi abruptly stopped, causing Steve to slam into the car at 60 miles per hour.

Bucky hissed above him, grimacing at the loud _bang_ that vibrated the car. "Are you alright Steve?" 

"Yep, all good." Steve said as he slowly stood up. 

"What the hell is going on back here!?" An old man yelled as he stepped out of the taxi. He didn't seemed at all fazed at the fact that a man with a metal arm was stuck to the top of his taxi or that Captain America had run into his taxi.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that you taxi stole my friend, and I kinda wanted him back." Steve said.

"Well then why didn't you just ask me to pull over instead of running into my taxi!?" The man asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

"I have been banging on the roof of your car for, like, 10 minutes!" Bucky said, slowly losing his cool.

"I didn't hear you! I'm deaf!" The man screamed, pointing at his ear.

Noticing Bucky' angry face, Steve quickly butt in. "Listen, sir, I am incredibly sorry. Let me just grab my friend from your taxi, and we will be on our way." 

"Fine, just make it quick." The man grumbled getting back into his car.

Steve hopped on top of the car next to Bucky, firmly grabbing his arm with both arms. "You ready?" Steve asked him. Bucky nodded and braced himself as Steve yanked Bucky's arm off of the taxi sign, almost sending them flying backwards.

"You know, people have been recording this entire thing." Bucky said, shaking his metal arm.

For the first time, Steve looked around at the bystanders watching them, all having their phones out. "Can't wait to watch the news tonight."

And watch the news they did. Apparently, it became a much bigger story then either of them had thought.

"Can you believe what happened on the Brooklyn Bridge tonight? I mean that is completely crazy." A newswomen said to her co-host.

"I know! Can you imagine witnessing that? Like, your just walking across the bridge when suddenly, a man goes flying towards a car and Captain America is running after him." The co-host responded.

"And not just any man, Bill, the Winter Soldier! Isn't he a war criminal or a terrorist or something?"

"I don't think so, Clarissa. Wasn't he actually one of Captain America's childhood friends? If so, it would make sense."

"I think you're right, yeah. Can we just- can we just play that footage again, please. I just can't get enough of it!"

Bucky was hiding his head in shame as the Avengers sat around the compound's massive TV to watch every news coverage of the incident out there. Steve patted his shoulder solemnly.

Shaky camera footage appeared on the screen, focusing on Steve running through lanes and calling Bucky's name. It then cut to another clip, where Steve crashed into the taxi, and he just had to flinch at it. Their argument with the old man played on the TV, and them almost falling trying to get Buck'y arm unstuck.

Once again, the Avengers all laughed at them. 

"You know what, Barnes, I'll try and make some modifications to that arm so it doesn't do anything like that again." Tony said, looking at Bucky with a smirk.

A third recording played from the other side of the bridge, which showed Bucky almost flying back again if it were'nt for Steve clutching to his flesh arm.

They all laughed at him again. Bucky shrank further into himself with the embarrassment.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, Bucky, we've all accidentally gotten our arms stuck to a taxi cab at one point in our lives." Clint said unsympathetically towards Bucky. Bucky glared at him. 

"I'm never going outside again." Bucky announced. 

"Come one, Buck, how are we supposed to go to that great bakery again if you don't come with me?" Steve asked him giving him his saddest puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine, but only because Ms. Smith makes the best cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were curious, I did "research" on how fast Steve could run, and I found out that comic Steve could run at about 80 MILES PER HOUR! Which is so funny to me! But that's also faster than regular highway speed, so I had to find MCU Steve and I found that at his fasted he could run at least 60 miles per hour, which is still pretty fricking fast. Now, I don't know if it's right or not, but that's what I'm going with.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this. I honestly did more research on this fic than I have on other school projects, which is sad considering I honestly don't even think it's that good, but oh well.
> 
> Also, my sister's a really loud snorer(?) so I was listening to Fandom by Waterparks and I am shamelessly asking you to listen to it thank you.


End file.
